


Polaris

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, H.P. Lovecraft references, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's visit to Eichen House to see Peter takes a strange and terrifying turn which causes Lydia to question reality itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaris

“Hale, Valack, you have a visitor.” The guard announced before the door of the padded room open. The large guard stepped out of the way to reveal a petite red head carrying a bag of books.

Dr. Valack sat up on the bed with a pleasant smile on his face, “I always look forward to these visits. What have you come to read for us today?” Peter Hale’s cellmate eyed the red head.

Lydia sat in the chair that the orderlies had provided her a few weeks ago. She didn’t ever expect to make weekly visits to an insane asylum like Eichen House, nor did she expect to still have a connection to Peter Hale after this long, but here she was, getting ready to read to her eagerly awaiting admirers. Although the most important one was hunched over in the corner of the cell.

“What did you do to him this time?” Lydia asked as she pulled out H.P. Lovecraft’s Complete Collection of Works.

“Nothing he did not deserve in all honesty.” Dr. Valack eyed his cellmate.

 

Peter’s punishment for all his misdeeds was to share a cell with Dr. Valack was to relive the true horror of his deeds to their fullest extent, all thanks to the psychic visions provided by Dr. Valack’s third eye.

 

Lydia unpacked a few more books that she had brought for Dr. Valack and placed them in the slot of the Plexiglas door. “I hope you enjoy them.” Lydia smiled at him. She had a good relationship with Dr. Valack, if she provided him with books and pleasant company once a week, he would take it easy on Peter and not use his visions against him. It was a good thing, until Peter would try to provoke him.

 

In the beginning, Lydia had come to gather information from Peter during his lucid periods for Scott and the pack. Lydia was voted unanimously by everyone because Peter could never lie to her. However the group did not take into account their previous connection…

The more times she would come, the more times Peter seemed like the man she used to see in her past dreams, the charming albeit cocky Peter Hale, the one she swore wasn’t real but only a figment of her imagination.

 

“Peter?” Lydia crouched down beside the glass wall closest to him, “It’s me Peter, its Lydia. I came to read to you today. I brought something of yours.” She opened the book of H.P. Lovecraft’s Complete Collection of Works, which was actually Peter’s book that Lydia had taken from his apartment.

She flipped through the pages and stopped on Polaris. She didn’t bother to sit in her normal seat, she remained on the floor by the Plexiglas wall. She began to read.

Dr. Valack laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, listening to Lydia’s voice. Peter did not budge from his spot, his head was still buried in his knees. He had yet to respond to anything Lydia had said. Although it was not until she began to read a certain part of the story that his head came up and he crawled closer to Lydia.

Her voice was soft as she read,

"Slumber, watcher, till the spheres,

Six and twenty thousand years

Have revolv'd, and I return

To the spot where now I burn.

Other stars anon shall rise

To the axis of the skies;

Stars that soothe and stars that bless

With a sweet forgetfulness:

Only when my round is o'er

Shall the past disturb thy door."

 

“Lydia?” Peter looked at her through the glass with glazed eyes. “Why do you keep coming here?” he asked.

She was caught off guard by the question. Why did she keep coming to a supernatural psych ward? Why did she keep coming to see Peter Hale who ruined her life? Hell if she knew, because she didn’t. She could never put her thumb on it. Was it out of pity? Or perhaps out of concern?

Before she could stutter through a terrible made-up answer, Peter put his hand against the glass. “I have felt your pain. The pain I caused you, in here.” He pointed to his skull, “And here…” he pointed to his heart. “I’m so sorry Lydia. I don’t know what is real anymore. When I close my eyes, they open and I am feeling flesh and bones breaking under my grip. I am burning with flames and blood boiling against my skin. I shut my eyes again and they open and you are here offering me solitude and yet that can’t be true because you of all people would be the very last person to offer me peace, especially after what I had done to you. What is real?” His hand palmed at the glass.

Tears welled up in her eyes. “Oh Peter.” Lydia put her hand flat against the glass wall over his hand. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest over the realization that Peter’s madness had reached its peak. She was conflicted and upset over whether or not she should accept Peter’s apology as genuine or the delirium of a madman.

 

Peter started to double over in pain. His hands came to his temples, pressing firm against them. “No, no, no make it stop. I don’t want to.” His head thrashed violently back and forth.

“Dr. Valack? What is happening to him?” Lydia asked out of concern.

The good doctor did not move from his comfy position on the bed nor did he open his eyes, “It is a side effect of being exposed too often to The Truth.” He spoke plainly. “The Truth” as he calls it was the visions induced by his third eye.

Lydia had never experienced one of these fits before. She watched Peter violently hitting his head and talking to himself in the first and second person.

“You did what you had to do. You killed them all for the power. The Alpha was yours.” He said with a guttural voice as he head spoke to the right. “No, I didn’t want it. I shouldn’t have done it. It was wrong The Alpha was never mine.” He replied in a boyish voice as he spoke to the left.

 

Lydia’s eyes grew wide, she felt like she was going to be sick. Seeing Peter Hale like this was too much.

 

Peter’s head fell to the right as he looked at Lydia with a relaxed but piercing look. “You were supposed to kill her after she brought you back to life. The little Banshee was a fun play toy wasn’t she? You should have felt her pretty neck crush under your fingers.” He stepped closer to the glass. He looked right into Lydia’s frightened eyes, when he launched himself at the glass. “YOU ARE GOING TO TASTE HER BLOOD IN YOUR MOUTH ONE MORE TIME.” Peter screamed clawing at the glass.

Lydia inhaled and screamed a Banshee wail.

However, the only person that could hear it or was affected by it was Peter. He clawed at his ears, falling to his knees and then to the floor where he passed out.

Lydia stopped to catch her breath when she too fell to her knees.

 

Dr. Valack sat up to see Lydia on her knees. “Are you alright?” He looked over at Peter who was unconscious, “What on earth was that?”

“I-I don’t know.” Lydia said breathless. Lydia crawled to the glass and began to tap on it, “Peter?” she tapped again, “Peter can you hear me?”

He made a small noise as his head twitch with movement. “Lydia? I would never hurt you. I love you…” He mumbled.

Lydia held her hand to her mouth masking a small stifled gasp.

 

The sound of keys and a door knob turning, came from behind her. The Guard came in, “What is going on in here?” he asked seeing Lydia and Peter on the floor.

“Something extraordinary.” Dr. Valack replied.

 

 

Lydia’s eyes fluttered open to a dark room. She was cold, so she began to feel around for some warmth when a careful arm pulled her into a warm embrace. She nestled into the warmth happily only to turn to face her companion in bed. Her hand smoothed against his scruff tracing the jawline and up the side of his face to the brow.

His hand took hers bringing his to his lips where he kissed her palm. “Are you alright sweetheart?”

Lydia smiled, “I think so. I had the most awful dream though… it felt so real.” Her eyes looked down in fear.

Peter’s hand came to her chin raising her gaze back to him before he leaned in kissing her, “Hey now. Everything is alright. You are here, I am here. I love you and nothing is ever going to hurt you.” He pulled her in closely kissing her forehead.

Lydia closed her eyes and listened to Peter recite a piece from a story,

"Slumber, watcher, till the spheres,

Six and twenty thousand years

Have revolv'd, and I return

To the spot where now I burn.

Other stars anon shall rise

To the axis of the skies;

Stars that soothe and stars that bless

With a sweet forgetfulness:

Only when my round is o'er

Shall the past disturb thy door."

 

“What does that all mean?” she asked.

“You know? I’m not really sure.” Peter replied.

Lydia fell asleep in his arms.

 

Her eyes took in everything around her as they opened. She saw Peter on the floor of the Plexiglas padded cell repeating over and over, “What is real?”

Lydia found herself asking the same question, “What _is_ real?”

**Author's Note:**

> Quoting and drawing inspiration from one of my favorite H.P. Lovecraft short stories, "Polaris" Lydia is faced with two realities which have her, much like Peter what is actually real. Is it the reality drenched with horror or the warm embrace of the man she loves?
> 
> Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
